


To Any and All Gods Who Would Hear Me

by RoraM



Series: Tala Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoraM/pseuds/RoraM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem in the form of a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Any and All Gods Who Would Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> This short poem was first posted to the BioWare Forum January 2, 2015.

_Whoever Solas truly is, wherever he came from, he has deceived us from the very start._  
-Excerpt from correspondence between Inquisition Spymaster Leliana and Inquisitor Lavellan  


Though I will it to steel, my rebellious heart will not obey  
For it still loves a man whose name it never knew  
And my traitorous body still craves his touch  
That I fear I may go mad with longing and remembrance.  
Teach it cunning, then,  
To know all the secret ways that it might not be fooled again  
Give me the heart of Fen'Harel  
And I will serve you with all that is in my power to give.


End file.
